Creer para ver
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Mi mundo se volvió oscuro, pero... conocerte Jack, fue como ver una luz." {Narrado en segunda persona}


Dolor, gritos, lágrimas.

Cuando despertaste, te diste cuenta que una venda cubría tus ojos y después por lo que dijeron los médicos supiste que nunca verías mas.

Esos colores, esos rostros, esos objetos.

Ya no lo verías más.

Estabas ciega.

Ciega.

Esa noticia te fue impactante que estuviste en shock. No recordabas tu accidente, pero recordabas el dolor. Tu mundo se había vuelto oscuro.

"Las corneas han sido dañadas"

Escuchaste que el médico les decía a tus padres.

"La hemos puesto en la lista de espera"

"¿Cuánto podría tardar en encontrar un donante?"

"Es incierto" "Puede tardar meses como años"

Cuando te dieron alta en el hospital, saliste corriendo, a pesar de que no veías nada y la nieve dificultaba el trasladarte, seguiste haciéndolo aunque tus padres te llamaban desesperado, en un momento, tus rodillas tocaron el suelo y la fría textura de la nieve se penetraba en tus manos.

Te hiciste un ovillo y lloraste. La voz de tus padres se había vuelto una lejanía y sabias que lo habías perdido, pero no te sentiste mejor. Te encontrabas desolada.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso debió doler! ¿Estás bien?

En eso una voz te llamo la atención, levantaste la mirada, pero de inmediato te diste cuenta que no podías verlo. Mas lagrimas salieron de tus ojos no videntes y negaste con la cabeza, cabizbaja.

— No veo —Confesaste— ¡Estoy ciega! —Gritaste agónicamente— ¡No podré ver nunca más!

— Me puedes ver.

Hiciste un gesto desconcertado sin estar segura si escuchaste bien.

— Soy Jack y ¿tu?

Dijiste tu nombre y él te ayudo a levantar al sentir su fría rozar con la tuya.

— Estas helado —Dijiste al sentir como él estaba más frio que la nieve.

— Soy así —Repuso— Te acompañare a casa ¿Dónde vivís?

— No quiero ir a casa —Espetaste en tu "yo" rebelde.

— ¡Muy bien! —Exclamó de inmediato, sorprendiéndote— ¿Quieres jugar?

 **...**

Al rato de intentar hacer muñecos de nieves que aunque Jack alegaba que eran hermosos, pero tú sabias -a pesar de que no veías- que eran horribles, reíste y reíste como jamás pensaste que harías de nuevo. Te divertiste de una manera incomprensible, estabas rodeada de nieve y un desconocido adolescente -como la voz lo delataba- estaba junto a ti.

Lo normal sería apartarte de ese sujeto extraño, pero tu vida dejo de ser normal cuando perdiste la capacidad de ver. Así tú lo creíste y realmente aunque no lo podías ver, su hermosa voz te hacia confiar en él.

— Tus padres están aqui —Escuchaste decir de parte de Jack. Giraste tu cabeza y al instante te sentiste una tonta, razón de que tus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —Preguntaste temerosa, pero con la voz lo suficiente alta.

Al oír ese llamado, se acercaron.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—Inquirió tu madre.

— Jack me lo dijo —Repusiste enseguida.

— ¿Quién?

— El chico que está a mi lado.

— ¿Donde? —Preguntó tu padre— No esta.

— ¿Se fue? —Tu voz salió desconcertada— ¿No lo vieron?

— No.

Ellos habían estado desde que su hija empezó a reír _sola_ , iban a llamarla, pero al verla con esa sonrisa que en el hospital no esbozaba y dejaron que se divierta sola o con el amigo imaginario que sus padres pensó que habían creado.

—Umm bueno, no importa —Añadiste con una sonrisa. En tu mente dijiste que _él_ iba a ser un secreto.

 **...**

Tu secreto, lo viste al día siguiente. Te sentaste en una banca de parque y escuchaste su voz a tu lado, sonreíste de inmediato.

— Jack.

— Así es —Respondió sonriendo— ¿Quieres jugar?

Asentiste efusivamente y te levantaste de la banca, mientras él te guiaba, tomando tu mano, hacia un sector un poco alejado. Ya no sentiste frio cuando te tocaba porque esta vez llevaste guantes, pero por alguna razón, te gustaba sentir ese frio recorrer por tus manos.

— ¿Esto es hielo? —Preguntaste al sentir como tus pies se deslizaban y te resbalas, pero no caíste. Jack seguía sujetándote.

— Si —Afirmó— ¿Quieres patinar?

— Claro, pero no traje mis patines.

— No importa —Con eso dicho tomó tu manos— Uno, dos.

Dijo, tú reíste. Siguiendo su paso, comenzaste a patinar sin patines y sin saber cómo terminaste bailando con él. Su mano puesta en su cintura, tu cabeza levantada pero no llegando a los hombros, tus mejillas rojas y supiste que con tus nueve años, te habías enamorado.

 **...**

Todos lo días, eran maravillosos para ti. Y la verdad es que sentiste que eras más feliz que en los momentos en que podías ver. Porque sin ver lo veías a él.

— Jack ¿Cómo eres?

Preguntaste no aguantando la curiosidad porque, a pesar, de que intentabas imaginarlo, no era lo mismo que verlo realmente. Quizás eras lo que más te lamentabas, al no poder ver. No saber cómo era, aunque en realidad, te asustaba el hecho de que si el misterio desaparecía la magia también lo haría.

— Divertido —Contestó y eso te provoco que soltaras una carcajada. Eso ya lo sabias pero no lo admitiste.

— Exteriormente.

— Bueno... —Sin saber cómo continuar— ¿Cómo me imaginas?

— Bueno, alto y delgado... —Tragaste saliva— Pelo corto, marrón, ojos del mismo color —Hiciste una pausa con una mano puesta en tus mejillas— Pecas y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al darte cuenta de lo que dijiste, bajaste la cabeza sintiendo tu cara hirviente y mucho más al no escuchar que Jack hablaba. ¿Y cómo podía? Había acertado de cómo se veía cuando era humano.

— ¿Por qué te quedas callado? —Preguntaste avergonzada— ¿Acerté?

El sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez feliz.

— Podría ser...

 **...**

Él desapareció, cuando la nieve se derritió, él se fue.

Los primeros días lloraste, pensando que jamás regresaría y tú con la esperanza aun latente, volvías y te sentabas en la banca, pero no escuchabas su bella voz llamándote.

Se había ido y tú creíste que era para siempre.

Con la ida de la primavera, llego el otoño y luego el invierno. Y Jack había vuelto.

— ¿Jack?

No lo podías creer, su voz te decía que era él, tu corazón en añoranza también, pero tu cabeza más racional te decía que no.

— ¿Jack?

— Lo siento —Se disculpó— Por irme así.

— ¡Te fuiste! —Espetaste, sentiste como tus ojos se cristalizaban, el dorso de tu mano paso por tu nariz roja— ¡Me dejaste! ¡Sin decirme nada! —Gritaste— Cuando le pregunte a mis padres, me dijeron que debía olvidarte, que eras un amigo imaginario, como me negaba, me llevaron hasta un psicólogo. ¡No eres mi amigo imaginario! ¡Eres mi amigo, real!

El aludido no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? —Cuestionaste— Si te muestras ante mis padres, no creerán que estoy loca, si tu...

— No lo hare.

Esa respuesta te pasmo.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú no estás en mi mente —Al decir eso, caminaste hacia delante a donde creíste que su voz te guiaba, estiraste tu mano e intestaste tocarlo.

Y lo hiciste, su piel era fría.

— Te puedo tocar, no te puedo ver, pero te puedo tocar —Espetaste, tus lagrimas deslizando por tus mejillas— Eres real.

— Estoy feliz que pienses eso.

En eso sentiste como sus brazos te rodeaban, te abrazaba, te consolaba. Y tú lo sentías tan real.

Esas palabras no te cercioraban nada. Sabías que un principio querías mantenerlo en secreto, pero eso te hacía sentir sola. Ver lo que nadie más veía cuando en realidad no ves ¿Cómo debía sentirme? Te preguntaste y no hallaste respuesta.

Solo te dejaste envolver por el frio abrazo.

 **...**

Solo en invierno lo podías ver. Y cada invierno se te hacia más corto.

Cuando quisiste recordar, habían pasado seis años. Unos seis años, en donde tus sentimientos por Jack incrementaron, te gustaba y mucho. Eras su amiga, pero no querías ser solo eso.

Pero nunca te animabas a dar el siguiente paso.

Y un día una noticia cambio tu mundo.

"¡Encontraron donante de córnea!"

Esas palabras resonaban en tu mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

"¡Volverás ver!"

Exclamaba tu madre y tu padre. Pero lo único que tú pensabas es que podrías verlo.

 **...**

— Jack...

— ¿Que sucede?

— En unas semanas me van a operar.

Los ojos de Jack se dilataron.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Es algo grave?

— Volveré a ver —Espetaste alzando la vista donde creíste que se encontraba la mirada de Jack y no te equivocaste, estaba ahí, pero no pudiste ver como sus pupilas temblaban— ¿Qué pasa?

Cuestionaste al rato. Porque pensaste que estaría feliz.

— Te veré, podre verte —Agregaste con una sonrisa.

— Creer para ver —Espetó con un tono de desolación y en voz baja— No estoy seguro de que creas en mí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si todo sale bien te podré ver —Dijiste— No me vengas que no eres real y eres imaginario —Tus ojos se volvieron tristes. Desde ese día, no quisiste volver hablar de ese tema.

Porque para ti, Jack es real.

— ¡Te podré ver! —Exclamaste de nuevo— ¿Por qué no estas feliz?

— Porque cuando tus ojos vuelvan a ver, lo más probable, es que dejaras de verme.

Tú reíste.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Él no rio.

— ¿Jack?

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... quince segundos. Y ni una palabra. De inmediato, tus manos lo buscaron, asustada. Pero estas tocaron las tuyas, sentiste su tacto frio y te tranquilizaste.

— Pensé que te habías ido.

— Nunca me iré.

— Eso dices, pero desapareces y solo vuelves en invierno —Ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Extrañándote su silencio— Quisiera verte —Declaraste— Cada vez que te escucho hablar siento que me estas sonriendo. Quisiera verla.

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron por eso, intentaste cubrir tu cara con tu pelo, pero fue imposible, cuando sentiste como las manos frías de Jack tomaron los dos costados de tu cara y la alzaba.

— Me gustaría que tus ojos vuelvan a ver... y a la vez no.

Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, en tu interior sentiste como esa mirada penetraba tu alma.

— No me voy a decepcionar ¡Lo prometo! —Exclamaste segura, pensando que era eso, aun si tus ojos se desviaban a un costado sin hacer contacto. Algo tonto porque no podías verlo.

— Pero yo... tal vez sí.

Otra vez no entendiste, a veces cuando hablaba te hacia incomprensible las palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contesto.

— Se hace tarde, será mejor volver —Dijo.

Y tú como siempre no querías irte de tu lado.

 **...**

La operación había sido un éxito, las palabras de Jack te había desconcertado, pero quien en su sano juicio rechazaría la oportunidad de volver a ver.

Luego de la operación, tus ojos habían sido vendados y en unos días esa venda se iba a retirar y podías volver a ver al mundo con sus colores, con sus formas y a Jack.

Sin que pudieras ocultarlo, el último hecho te ponía muy emocionada.

— Estás helado—Repusiste al tocar sus manos, desde que lo veías dejaste de usar guantes.

— Es muy raro que me digan que estoy ardiente.

— Tal vez lo estés —Dijiste sonriendo— Cuando me saquen la venda, seré la primera que te lo diga.

— Espero que puedas verme.

— ¿Sigues diciendo eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo hare!

Luego de eso hubo un silencio, que tú al rato no quisiste mantener.

— Sabes, cuando tuve ese accidente y me dijeron que no volvería a ver... —Sonrió dulcemente, sus mejillas coloradas— Mi mundo se volvió oscuro, pero... conocerte Jack, fue como ver una luz.

Las mejillas pálidas, del susodicho se ruborizaron. Tu tragaste saliva, sintiendo incomoda.

— ¡No puedo esperar para verte! —Exclamaste con fervor tocando tus vendas, para eliminar esa inquietud— ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

Jack no dejo de mirarte ese día. Tú lo sentiste, pero nunca lo supiste con certeza.

 **...**

— Falta dos días —Anunciaste— Y me quitaran las vendas. ¡Solo dos días!

— Solo dos días —Repitió Jack pero no con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y la emoción donde quedo?

— No quiero que vuelvas a ver —Su voz era baja, pero era sincera. Eso es lo que venía pensando desde la noticia.

— Jack... ¿De nuevo? —Molesta— ¡No me voy a decepcionar! ¡De verdad que no! Aun si tienes lo dientes chuecos o te falta un diente o los tienes amarillos y mi fantasía de que tengas tu dientes blancos y perfectos quede arruinado.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —Riéndose— Mis dientes son impecables.

— Entonces, ¡No hay ningún problema! —Aseguraste— ¿Quieres patinar?

Preguntaste. Él sonrió.

— ¿Sin patines? o ¿Con patines?

— Sin patines —Espetaste.

Habías patinado con patines con Jack, pero nada se igualaba a hacerlo con tus pies y bailar con Jack. Como lo que sucedía en ese momento. Su mano puesta en tu cintura y girando, completamente mareados.

Reíste de pura felicidad.

Hasta que tu risa se detuvo, al sentir como la mano helada de Jack se posaba en tu mejilla. Te sonrojaste de inmediato y tu cara se desvió un poco del centro.

Pero a los segundos volvió al frente cuando sentiste un contacto frio en tus labios. Podías haberte confundido creyendo que era un copo de nieve, pero no se derritió.

Era un beso, Jack, te estaba besando.

 **...**

Cuando acabo ese roce, él no hablo sobre eso y tu avergonzada no pudiste decir nada. Te dejo en tu casa y esa noche no pudiste dormir como se debe. Uno porque Jack te había besado. Dos porque Jack te había besado. Tres porque Jack te había besado. Cuatro porque Jack te había besado. Y cinco porque faltaba un día para que te quitaran las vendas.

Ya ves, no te afecto nada que Jack te había besado.

Cuando te despertaste y aunque era temprano te levantaste y fuiste al lugar de reunión. Para tu sorpresa, Jack se encontraba ahí.

— Mañana me sacan la venda —Dijiste, en este momento no podías estar más que agradecida por no poder verlo. Estabas avergonzada al recordar-aun- esa sensación en tus labios.

— Si —Afirmó— Tengo que decirte algo.

Eso te sorprendió ¿Iba a hablar sobre el beso?

— Debía habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero...

¿Se me va a confesar? ¿Llevo tiempo enamorado de ti? ¿Eso me va a decir?

Emocionada, le pones suma atención, pero las siguientes palabras te dejan atónita.

— Soy Jack Frost.

Arrugaste tu frente.

— ¿Qué?

— Soy Jack Frost —Repitió.

— Te llamas... ¿Como el espíritu del invierno?

— Soy el espíritu del invierno.

Reíste sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Eso significa que creas nieve?

— Sí.

— Bien, haz que nieve.

Al segundo y luego de un movimiento de basto, sentiste como copos de nieve caía sobre tu cabeza y rostro.

— Coincidencia —Espetaste aunque en tu interior no sabías que pensar— Bueno... —Iniciaste pensando en seguirle el juego— Si tú eres Jack Frost, ¿Tienes pelo blanco?

— Y ojos azules.

— Pero cuando te dije como te imaginaba, no lo negaste.

— Porque así me veía cuando era humano.

— ¿Me vas a hacer que me crea que eres así? —Preguntaste, dejando salir tu tono escéptico porque si esto era verdad. Eso significaba que no era real, era una ilusión que se iba con la llegada de la primavera. Que duraba solo el invierno.

— No me crees.

Sentiste, de su parte dolor, al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— Es que si lo que me decís... es cierto —Tomaste aire— Significa que eres como un amigo imaginario ¿No eres real?

— Soy real para quien crea en mí.

— ¡Eso no sirve! —Espetaste— ¿Por qué me besaste?

Esas palabras, la pronunciaste con agonía. Y esa última pregunta que estaba encerrada desde anoche, la dejaste salir.

— Me gustas.

Tus mejillas se volvieron carmesí, pero no te causaron felicidad, porque todo lo que venía antes de esas palabras, te preocupaban.

— ¿Que significa que eres real para quien crea en ti?

— Soy un espíritu, cuando creciste debiste dejarte de verme, pero seguiste haciéndolo y todo porque no me veías —Explicó— Por eso si tu vuelves a ver...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no te veré?

— Tú dijiste que tu mundo se había vuelto oscuridad y que yo era tu luz. Si tu mundo vuelve a ser de nuevo luz, yo...

— ¿Desaparecerás? —No lo podías creer— ¡Te veré! ¡Lo hare!

— Eso quiero —Repuso honestamente— Por favor, cree en mí, Jack Frost existe.

 **...**

Esas últimas palabras se grabaron en tu cabeza, en todo momento, aun cuando el doctor te sacaba la venda de tus ojos y volvías a ver. Era muy brilloso al comienzo, luego comenzaste a acostumbraste a la luz.

Hicieron unas pruebas y al ver que veías perfectamente, te dejaron ir. Y tú corriste al lugar de reunión.

En momentos te paraste al observar el paisaje, los edificios, los árboles, la nieve, las personas, el cielo. Al llegar gritaste su nombre, sin importar las miradas de los demás.

— ¡Ahora te podré ver! —Gritaste ansiosa— Por favor, muéstrate.

Segundos pasaron, pero nada.

— Jack —Llamaste— Jack Frost.

¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se veía?

En tu interior no sabías que pensar, pero si lo veías podías creer. Eso pensabas.

Ver para creer.

Eso inundaba tu mente. Cuando en realidad era _"Creer para ver"_

— ¡Veo! —Gritaste— ¡Puedo ver!

El tiempo pasaba pero nada.

— ¡No me decepcionare! —Seguiste diciendo, girando en círculos, mirando arriba, buscando, recorriendo con tu mirada— Te veré y creeré —Espetaste, negándote a creer que no podías verlo— ¡Tu también me gustas! Jack, por favor, sal.

Pediste, pero la realidad es que tú no pudiste verlo, aunque desde el principio, Jack Frost estaba sentado sobre la rama de árbol, observándote tristemente.


End file.
